1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece for a clarinet and a saxophone. More particularly, it relates to mouthpieces having a specific facing configuration adjacent the tip of the mouthpiece to direct air into the mouthpiece opening. In addition, the invention relates to spiral profiling within the mouthpiece that channels sound waves into the instrument.
2. The Prior Art
The clarinet, which was originated in the early 1700s, has continued to grow in popularity. As a member of the woodwind family of instruments, the clarinet includes a mouthpiece having a sound baffle opening and a bore. The mouthpiece is removably mounted to the tube or body of the clarinet so that the mouthpiece may be replaced as is necessary. A single flat cane reed is clamped over the sound baffle opening and vibrates to create sound when a player blows on the tip of the mouthpiece.
Since their origination, there have been numerous modifications made, not only to the body of the clarinet, but also to the mouthpieces. Changing the physical characteristics of the clarinet body or mouthpiece results in a change in the tonal quality and playing techniques associated with each instrument. One such attempt at changing the physical characteristics of the mouthpiece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,701 to Hall et al. The mouthpiece of Hall has a modified gap between the reed and the facing, and includes a tapered A-frame bridge adjacent the sound baffle of the mouthpiece.
However, mouthpiece designs have not addressed the problem of air blow-by associated with standard mouthpiece configurations. Air blow-by results from the difference in the shape of the mouthpiece and the shape to which a musician's lips can comfortably conform. Since the mouthpiece is generally cylindrical, the space on either side of the mouthpiece between both lips forms a triangular space through which air escapes. It would be advantageous to provide a mouthpiece design which more closely matches the shape of the player's lips. In addition, it would be advantageous to alter the internal configuration of the mouthpiece in order to improve the tonal quality of the instrument.